


Саботаж

by KiSHka_mad_anime_man



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Infantilism, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man
Summary: Константин расстраивает званый ужин, который мог бы повлечь за собой его помолвку. Он делает это не впервые, и Де Сарде пытается узнать причину.
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet
Kudos: 11





	Саботаж

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке на однострочниках: _Константин/м!де Сарде, преканон, Константин из-за чувств к кузену саботирует все попытки родителей женить его._

В неотапливаемом классе было холодно и пусто. Времена, когда де Курсийон преподавал им здесь естественные науки, давно минули. Константин сидел на столе и вертел в руках засушенный багровый лист. Сколько этому гербарию? Лет пять? Шесть?

От дверей послышался скрип, и холодок из окна потянулся в ту сторону.

— Константин… — Его имя звучит в устах Александра примирительно и мягко, почти нежно. И это-то после часовой беседы с его отцом. — Ты, конечно, захочешь меня выгнать и будешь прав…

— Не захочу.

Резкая фраза вырвалась помимо воли, и повисла пауза, пусть короткая, но звенящая и непривычная. Александр крутанул глобус, стоявший в углу, оставив нечаянную грубость без внимания. Продолжил с улыбкой:

— Тогда, может, поделишься, зачем ты за ужином опозорил Аделаиду историей про навта?

— Ох, да прям уж опозорил! — Константин пересел в пол-оборота к нему, картинно размахивая рукой с листом, который вот-вот грозил обратиться в прах. — Подумаешь, приврал слегка. Завтра извинюсь. Делов-то.

— То есть ты всё сочинил?

— Конечно. Кто в здравом уме… стой. Только не говори…

— Увы, но ты попал в яблочко. Аделаида в истерике, посол в ярости, навты держат оборону судна, капитан грозит разорвать контракт с телемцами, если те не уймутся, — в общем, грандиозный вышел скандал.

Константин задумчиво раскрошил лист и ссыпал труху рядом с собой. Неловко получилось. А впрочем, он не виноват.

— И это когда ещё не все забыли, как ты в прошлом месяце опрокинул дочь уважаемого доктора Керни в фонтан.

— Случайно вышло.

— Ну мне-то можешь не рассказывать. Неужели нельзя было… я не знаю. Она же была в белом, Константин!

— И совершенно не понимала намёков. И вообще весь вечер рассказывала про опыты дражайшего папеньки. — Константина передёрнуло. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я остаток жизни выслушивал теории о каких-то микросуществах в воде и всерьёз обсуждал этичность опытов на малоцивилизованных народах?

Тяжёлый, усталый вздох.

— Конечно, я не хочу, но… когда-нибудь придётся выбрать. Ты же знаешь.

Константину не нравилось, куда сворачивал разговор. Какой-то он был неправильный. Неестественный. Это не слова его любимого кузена. Он уже слышал их сегодня — от отца. И уже ответил тому самую честную и провокационную вещь, какую только мог. (Сейчас он её, конечно, не повторит.)

— А зачем? Чтобы жить, как мои родители? Во лжи, ненависти, в изменах, которые маскируются только для приличия, но о которых все знают? Чтобы мои дети прошли через то же, что и я? — Константин то и дело срывался на высокие интонации: сдерживаться становилось всё сложнее.

— Откуда ты знаешь, может…

— Да что мой отец напел, чтобы заставить повторять за ним, будто ты попугай?!

Александр вдруг растерялся и впервые — Константин только сейчас понял — за разговор встретился с ним взглядом. Всего на секунду. И тут же отвёл его в сторону.

Лихорадочно перебирая в голове варианты самой неприличной лжи, Константин с ужасом осознавал, что правду, которой он надеялся шокировать отца, тот всего лишь ловко вернул обратно. Словно кинжал отбил. Александр не знал её — и отец об этом, конечно, догадался.

— Он не имел права тебе говорить.

Это была _его_ тайна.

Но прежде чем Константин успел дать волю злости и обиде, его окутало тепло. Согревавшее колени соприкосновением, жгучим захватом державшее запястье, обжигавшее шею нежданной поддержкой и опалявшее жаром губы и рот, оно расходилось волнами по телу. Моргнув от неожиданности, Константин боялся вновь открыть глаза, словно такое могло пригрезиться. Когда, наполнив его, тепло слегка отступило, он потянулся следом, впервые в жизни прижимаясь так крепко и близко. Всё это было слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой. Секунды шли. Александр не исчезал и не отпрыгивал брезгливо в сторону. Лишь чуть погодя спокойно и очень убедительно произнёс:

— Давай в следующий раз подумаем над отказом от помолвки вместе. Чтобы обошлось без дипломатических скандалов.

Пересев поближе к краю стола (к теплу), Константин впервые за вечер улыбнулся.


End file.
